Alvo Severo
by Annie Jackson Potter
Summary: Agora que a saga Harry Potter acabou começa uma nova geração... A geração Alvo Severo!


A SELEÇÂO

Alvo Severo estava nervoso, suas mãos tremiam a medida que Expresso Hogwarts se afastava da estação King Cross. Olhou para o irmão, James estava despreocupado e nem parecia notar a aflição do irmão. "Papai falou que o Chapéu Seletor levaria em conta a minha opinião, mas nem tenho certeza sobre qualé. Eu realmente quero ir pra Grifinória? É claro que quero!", pensou Alvo.

Mais uma vez olhou ao seu redor, ao seu lado estava sua prima Rose que devorava um livro de feitiços com a fome de um gigante, ela reparou em seu olhar e sorriu:

- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou.

Alvo demorou a perceber a pergunta:

- Ahn... Claro, só um pouco nervoso!

Rose colocou o livro de lado e abraçou o primo em uma tentativa de consolá-lo, mas ela acabou escorregando, o que tirou algumas gargalhadas do grupo. Alvo olhou para ela agradecido. Nesse momento Hugo entrou apressado no vagão, exibia orgulhoso o distintivo de monitor pregado em suas vestes:

- Ainda não se trocaram fedelhos? Estamos quase chegando ao castelo onde nosso pequeno Alvo será designado para a Grifinória!

Dizendo isso piscou para Alvo e saiu do vagão. Entre risadas Rose conseguiu dizer:

- Ai, ai... Esse é meu irmão mesmo, nem depois de ser denominado monitor ele amadurece!

Alvo foi se trocar, e se viu feliz ao perceber como as vestes o caíam bem. Como será que havia sido o primeiro dia de seu pai? Viu Rose passar correndo a sua frente e dar um imenso abraço em Scorpius, durante as férias ela e o pai haviam brigado pelo possível "relacionamento inapropriado" entre os dois. Secretamente ele torcia para que o relacionamento deles desse certo, mas nunca ousara dizer isso na frente do tio.

Andou em meio aos corredores repletos de estudantes agitados, corujas piavam e soltavam penas e gatos perseguiam ratos, o que fazia com que sair do trem fosse quase impossível. Alvo estava agitado em meio aquela multidão, pois não sabia onde ir. De repente sentiu um forte aperto em seu braço e ficou aliviado ao se virar e dar de cara com James. Não conseguia entender o que o irmão dizia, mas o seguia e balançava a cabeça em concordância, finalmente conseguiram sair do trem e alcançaram o asfalto da estação de Hogsmeade. Finalmente ouviu James falar:

- Hoje o tempo está bom. Sorte sua, no meu primeiro ano havia uma tempestade feroz. Vá por ali com o Professor Spoder, ele o levará até o castelo.

Relutante Alvo se afastou do irmão. Junto com outros alunos do primeiro ano ele seguiu o Professor Spoder até um porto repleto de barcos. Quando todos estavam acomodados, começaram a atravessar o imenso lago. Alvo sentiu um cutucão e se virou, dando de cara com uma menina mais ou menos de seu tamanho, ela tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e um sorriso extremamente bonito, mas pela força com que ela o cutucara ele percebeu um leve toque de ferocidade.

- Você é o filho de Harry Potter não é? - perguntou ela em um tom estranhamente sonhador.

Ligeiramente assustado com a estranha garota, Alvo mexeu a cabeça em concordância. Como permaneceu em silêncio ela continuou:

- Ah, sim! Alvo Severo Potter. Você deve estar se sentindo em desvantagem em nossa conversa.

Levado pela curiosidade Alvo tomou coragem para devolver a pergunta:

- E por que seria?

Como se tivesse passado horas refletindo sobre a resposta adequada ela o encarou, ainda com a expressão sonhadora:

- Eu sei quem você é... Mas você não sabe quem eu sou!

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar a ela qualquer coisa sobre sua identidade ela estendeu a mão e falou:

- Meu nome é Diana, filha de Luna Lovegood e Rolf Scamander.

- Muito prazer Diana...

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase ela o interrompeu:

- Quero ser da Grifinória assim como você, eu sei que minha mãe era da Corvinal e eu acho que ela realmente gostava, mas não sei se esse negócio de "casa dos inteligentes" me cai bem, sabe? Acho que prefiro a coragem e a bravura, não importa a circunstância você sempre estar disposto a lutar...

De repente todos pararam de falar e Alvo tirou sua atenção dos murmúrios de Diana, à sua frente estava o majestoso e imponente castelo de Hogwarts. Todos estavam extremamente agitados e discutiam animadamente sobre qual casa era a melhor, mas Alvo estava muito impressionado e até demasiado nervoso para prestar atenção nos debates.

Saíram dos barcos e rumaram para a imponente construção, cada detalhe parecia mágico, desde os quadros na parede até o mármore das escadas. Os retratos paravam para cumprimentá-los e dar-lhes as boas-vindas à escola. Esperaram por um tempo do lado de fora do Salão Principal, o barulho revelava que os alunos dos demais anos já se encontravam acomodados nas mesas de suas casas e em breve começaria a seleção. As portas se abriram e timidamente os calouros seguiram até onde se encontrava um pequeno banco, sobre o qual havia um chapéu.

O Professor Longbottom tinha uma lista em suas mãos e chamava os alunos um por um até o banco, eles se sentavam e o chapéu era colocado sobre suas cabeças, após algum tempo de uma pequena abertura no chapéu, ele berrava a casa para qual o aluno seria designado. Alvo tremia e por mais que tentasse não conseguia prestar atenção na seleção dos colegas, quando se deu por si, Diana havia acabado de ir até a mesa da Grifinória e era sua vez de colocar o chapéu.

' Uma mente brilhante e poderosa, parecida com a do pai, você meu caro, tem mais talento do que consegue imaginar. O seu lugar é com certeza na... Grifinória!'

Feliz, o garoto seguiu para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Hugo. Depois dele um menino de cara amarrada foi designado para a Lufa-lufa, inconsolado ele exigiu ir para a Sonserina onde seria, de acordo com ele, um bruxo muito melhor. O chapéu sem outra escolha, concordou. Imediatamente Alvo sentiu raiva daquele menino. Quem era ele para agir assim, desprezando a Lufa-lufa, o Chapéu Seletor e todos os alunos de Hogwarts?

- Como ele se chama mesmo? - perguntou a Hugo.

- Igor Wik - respondeu o garoto.

Feliz por ter ido para a Grifinória, Alvo acompanhou os outros até a Sala Comunal e de lá para seu dormitório. Logo, o único barulho que se ouvia era o das corujas piando ao longe.

EXPELLIARMUS

Alvo acordou cedo na manhã seguinte à seleção. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e logo estava pronto para ir até o Salão Principal e comer o café da manhã. Ficou surpreso ao ver que o salão estava lotado e diversos alunos lotavam as mesas. Sentou-se e magicamente um prato surgiu na sua frente, espantou-se, mas ao olhar em volta constatou que esse acontecimento era comum. Diversas travessas de panquecas, omeletes e pães quentes surgiam ao longo da mesa. Alvo nem podia acreditar na quantidade de comida à sua frente. Prometeu a si mesmo que perguntaria ao primo Hugo quem preparava tão deliciosa refeição.

Abriu a mochila lotada de seus livros novos e tirou um papel onde estavam escritos seus horários.

Yes! - berrou ele ao ver que a primeira aula do dia era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Diana veio se sentar ao seu lado.

- E aí? Dormiu bem? - perguntou a garota.

Meio sem paciência Alvo respondeu:

- Sim e você?

- Não muito, na verdade a cama estava repleta de narguiles! - respondeu a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava um bolinho de amora.

Um menino sentou ao outro lado de Alvo:

- Ei, meu nome é Dorian. O que diabos é um narguilis?

Meio sem paciência e com um certo ar de superioridade Diana responde:

- Inicialmente é narguilEs, e não narguilIs e depois eu não faço idéia, mas um dia irei descobrir.

Dorian revirou os olhos, mas se notou Diana não demonstrou. Os garotos comeram e, juntos rumaram até a sala de aula. O professor Dark os esperava na porta:

- Bem-vindos alunos! Se acomodem e não toquem em nada que não seja seus!

Inicialmente os alunos consideraram as recomendações do professor um exagero, mas logo perceberam que a sala estava repleta até o teto de criaturas mágicas e livros os quais eles nunca haviam visto. Diana fez menção de se sentar e os três se acomodaram juntos. Logo, a sala estava cheia e o professor começou a aula:

- Bem alunos, para começar gostaria de me apresentar como o Professor Daniel Dark, mas vocês irão me chamar de Sr. Dark ou Professor Dark enquanto estivermos na sala de aula. Alguns de vocês devem me conhecer pelo meu trabalho de auror no ministério... - ninguém se manifestou - Mas abandonei meu cargo de altos honorários para lecionar em Hogwarts a pedido do Diretor Longbottom. Agora vamos começar com um feitiço de desarmar básico. Repitam comigo: Expelliarmus!

A turma repetiu em murmúrios desordenados e o professor os repreendeu:

- Como esporam lançar um feitiço com sucesso se nem se empenham em pronunciá-lo? Agora - ele passou rapidamente os olhos pela sala - você Potter, levante-se e tente me desarmar.

Alvo que estava no fundo da sala, sentiu cabeças se virarem para encará-lo. Ficou extremamente nervoso e quase tropeçou na barra das vestes ao levantar. Ele pegou a varinha, mirou na mão do professor, e então berrou:

- Expelliarmus!

Um rojão verde saiu da ponta da varinha do garoto e atingiu a varinha do professor, fazendo com que o mesmo a soltasse. Pasmo pelo sucesso imediato do aluno, o professor ficou sem palavras. Mais uma vez Alvo sentiu todos o encararem, suas pálpebras pesaram, e seu corpo também e de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

Ele acordou em uma sala parecida com um hospital, levantou-se e olhou em volta. Sua testa doía, ao tocá-la ele sentiu um esparadrapo molhado. Se havia desmaiado por que o esparadrapo?

Logo uma bela jovem de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos pareceu com um imenso copo cheio de um pigmento fedorento:

- Beba isso! - e entregou o copo a ele - Foi uma pancada e tanto, você está desacordado a algumas horas.

'Horas?', pensou Alvo. Como isso havia acontecido?

- Desculpa, mas o que aconteceu? Como eu desmaiei? - perguntou ele, confuso.

- Você estava na aula e de repente caiu, na queda bateu a testa em uma mesa. Acho que você vai ganhar uma bela de uma cicatriz. Agora, você terá que passar a noite aqui, mas amanhã já pode voltar às suas aulas normalmente. Você precisa descansar, mas seus amigos insistem em vê-lo!

'Amigos?', pensou ele surpreso,'Eu tenho amigos?'

De repente a loira cabeleira de Diana entrou correndo na Ala Hospitalar:

- Que susto você me deu! A Srta. Pomfrey só nos deixou entrar agora, nós estamos esperando a horas!

- Não se preocupem! - disse ele para Diana e Dorian - Vou passar a noite aqui, mas amanhã já posso ir embora! De qualquer forma, vai ser bom perder o primeiro tempo de Poções!

Os garotos foram embora e os olhos de Alvo se fecharam.


End file.
